


First

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’ve always desired Castiel from afar when he was an Angel. Now that he’s a human Alpha, you can finally get a taste of what you’ve been craving.Squared Filled: First Time (SPN ABO Bingo); Fallen Castiel (Castiel Bingo)





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel pushed your leather jacket out of your shoulders almost desperately, and you wondered if he would have ripped your clothes out if he still had his grace.

Many things have changed when Castiel fell. The most important of them was our personal dynamic or the fact he was now human and, above all, an Alpha.

With that,” you unbuttoned his shirt.

Cas complied and used the opportunity to push his pants down before returning to kiss your lips, and you tangled your hands into his hair, tugging on it like you’d been craving to do for ages, moaning when he squeezed your ass with both his hands.

“Fuck,” you hissed as the action had pressed you right against his cock.

Castiel stopped, looking at you with wide eyes.

“Did I do anything wrong?” Cas questioned, confused.

You shook your head.

“You’ll know if you do anything wrong, trust me.”

You kissed him again, this time stripping from your flannel before moving your hands to unhook your bra. The moment your breast was free, he groped the soft flesh, making your hum softly in pleasure when you felt a pinch your left nipple.

“There?” he whispered.

“Harder,” you instructed, practically mewling when he tugged on it. “The other one too.”

Cas followed your instructions closely, and you two fell onto the bed together. You were already wet, and the feeling of his hard cock pressing onto your thigh was enough to make you crave him inside you even more. You moved your hand down, stroking his shaft, and the Alpha with made you moan deeply from inside his chest.

“Y/N…” Castiel called and you moved your eyes to meet his. “Can I… Kiss you?”

You frowned a bit.

“We are kissing…”

He shook his head.

“Down there. Can I?”

You raised your eyebrows a bit. Cas was thousands of years old but just a virgin, and you didn’t really expect him to do a lot, so this was a bit of a surprise.

“Sure,” you muttered slowly. “Uh… Yeah.”

You lied back down on the mattress and spread your legs, biting your lower lip when he put himself on top of you, kissing your neck gently, before moving down and licking the space between your breasts and then moving to kiss and nibble on each of them, including your nipples, and moved down gently.

Your were almost squirming when he reached your crotch and opened your legs a bit more just as his fingers spread your pussy lips, moaning just as his tongue made a long strap from your entrance to your clit, jumping in a bit of a surprised response.

“Is that okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” you whispered. “Just… Careful on the left side of my clit. It’s too sensitive, I don’t like having it directly played it.”

He nodded and moved down, but stopped and looked up again.

“Your left or my left?”

You closed your eyes for a moment, honestly confused.

“My left,” you raised your hand. “This side.”

“Okay,” Cas moved back.

He licked another stripe, and you used the hand you’d risen to caress his hair.

“Do you need help?” you offered.

Castiel blushed and confirmed in a nod.

“Focus on my clit,” you instructed. “Circles, please.”

He complied, and you moaned just as he started. Castiel sucked on your clit, fucked you with his fingers and hummed against you like a man with a mission, and you encouraged him, guiding him step by step, and were just on edge in just a few minutes, moaning in deep pleasure.

“Fuck,  _ Alpha _ , don’t stop,” you gripped his locks. “Just like that.”

Castiel growled and you realised that was the first time you’d called him that.

“’ mega,” he moaned against you.

He continued his ministrations eagerly and applied more dedication when he felt your cunt squeezing his two fingers.

“Cas…” you threw your head back.

“No,” he moved his mouth away, although his fingers were still fucking you, this time in a slightly hooked position that made his fingertips brush against your g-spot, driving you crazy. “Say it omega.”

Your lips fell right open and his free hand gripped your thigh possessively.

“Alpha,” you repeated. “Please. Please don’t stop.”

Cas smiled and moved right back to your clit, and you came with a loud exclamation just a couple of moments later, and he only moved away when you tried to move away from him.

“Fuck,” you took a long breath, and the Alpha above you licked his lips.

“Was it good?” he questioned in a whisper.

You took a long breath, caressing his scalp.

“Yes,” you nodded. “Yes, definitely. Really good.”

He opened a smile and you kissed his lips, tasting yourself on his tongue, and he groaned when his cock rested on your pussy.

“I really need to be inside you now, omega,” he whispered. “Please.”

You closed your eyes, moving a hand to his cock and fisting it slowly.

“We need a condom,” he whimpered.

“I’m on birth control,” you pressed his cockhead against your clit.

Cas moaned, pressing his forehead against yours.

“Please,” he whimpered.

Not having to hear it twice, you moved him to your entrance, absolutely soaking from the orgasm he’d given you, and slipped the large head inside you.

Castiel growled something you couldn’t quite comprehend, except that it was in Enochian, and pushed slowly inside you.

“Feels so good,” he moved his face to your neck. “You feel so amazing. Everything in you is so amazing.”

You let his cock go and gasped when he gripped your hips, squeezing them hard enough that you knew his fingertips would mark you for days.

“Deeper…” you whined. “Please, Alpha.”

He pushed his lips further, slowly and steadily making his way inside you and moving until he was almost completely out before pushing himself inside you again, fucking you timidly at the start and harder and harder until he was fucking you hard enough that the bed was squeaking and hitting the wall almost violently.

His thumb was on your clit, toying with it just like you’d taught him minutes earlier.

“Right there,” you cried softly, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Fuck, Alpha, gonna cum on your cock.”

Cas sniffed your skin, clearly taking in your scent and you knew you’d have to remind him  _ not _ to mate you when he knotted you, even though the idea sounded really good for you.

“Please,” he pressed on your clit gently, rolling it in a way so perfect that it made your hips snap right up.

“Oh fuck, right there,” you hissed. “Right there, Alpha.”

You closed your eyes and your lips fell open just as Cas moved from your neck, and you came with a silent exclamation, quivering in pleasure and moaning when you felt his knot expanding inside you and his cum pouring in your cunt, as the Alpha rested his forehead on yours, grunting and moving both his hands to hold your thighs in his hands.

You both waited in silence for a moment and Castiel kissed your lips gently.

“I really want to bite you right now,” he confessed in a low whisper.

You chuckled.

“I know. But you can’t.”

He whined and adjusted his hips gently, wincing when his cock didn’t even bulge away from you.

“I… I don’t know how I did that,” the former angel confessed. “The knot, I mean.”

You chuckled.

“It’s natural,” you noted. “You get used to it.”

Castiel smiled and kissed your lips gently, panting just as he moved away, and you caressed his hair. Goodness, Cas was beautiful. Maybe one day you could mate. Not today, but maybe one day.

“Uh… Y/N?” he opened his eyes and gave you an embarrassed look.

“Yeah?”

“How do I get my penis to go back to normal?”

  
  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Cas first rut, so it’s time for you to take care of your – unofficial – Alpha.

  


  


You swallowed your suppressants, washing them down with a glass of water and trying not to make a face in response to the strong bitter taste of them while waiting for Sam and Dean to get themselves ready and explain to you whatever you needed to know for the following four to six days.

“He’ll survive,” your taller friend declared. “He just needs to ride it out.”

After all the crazy shit you’d been through and finally adapting to life as a normal human, Cas was now starting his first rut, which meant that you had to double your usual dosage of suppressants to keep yourself from entering your own heat just as well and that Dean would need to get the hell out – and his beta brother was going leaving with him.

“Do your thing, you two,” your Alpha friend instructed with a shit-eating grin. “Just remember to take a break to eat, dude will want to exfoliate his dick out inside of you.”

You just stared at him, both confused and disgusted, and sure your face was showing that.

“Dude, that’s not how exfoliation works,” you pointed out, deciding not to give up on his joke.

He just shrugged.

“We’re leaving,” he put on his jacket. “Oh, don’t get pregnant!”

“Dean!” you exclaimed and rolled your eyes. “Gosh…”

“What?” your Alpha friend raised his eyebrows. “That can definitely happen. Dude’s lucky he’s got an Omega. When I got my first rut, I was 13, had one single lingerie magazine and had to share a room with both my father and my brother.”

Sam looked down in embarrassment, clearly having some distressing flashbacks.

“He’s not lying,” he said in a sigh. “I still wish I hadn’t seen what I saw, but the first rut can’t be suppressed.”

You nodded, breathing in and out.

“Is everything ready?” you asked.

“Yep,” Dean picked out his duffle bag. “Go fuck the hell out of him, while we get the hell out of here.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Goodbye.”

You walked back to your room while they left to the garage, and yelped when Castiel grabbed you from behind before you could even close the door.

“’ mega,” he growled into your ear, absolutely need.

You felt a shiver running up your spine, completely melting into his arms.

“Alpha,” you whined.

In response, Cas moved his hips, mindlessly humping you and making your pussy flood.

“Sam and Dean are gone,” you told him, gasping as his hands tore your clothes away from your body. “We’re alone.”

“All mine,” he moved his hands to between your legs, sticking a finger inside your wet channel. “My Omega,”

You moaned.

“All yours.”

He turned you around, pulling you up so your legs could be on his sides, and walked the two of you to your bed.

“Need to fuck you,” he dropped you on the mattress. “Gonna make you cum around me and fill you up...”

He rubbed his cock up and down your slit and you closed your eyes.

Fuck. Not even all the suppressants in the world could stop you from wanting to beg him to mark and breed you like a damn caveman.

“Wait,” you muttered. “Wait…”

Castiel moved away and you could see how his eyes were practically black with pure desire, only fuelling your own. Using your hands to help yourself, you turned around on the bed and put yourself on your elbows and knees before spreading your legs, resting your face on a pillow and using your hands to open yourself even more for him.

“Please.”


End file.
